


Puppet and Strings

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Dominance, Finished, Humiliation, Illusions, M/M, Mind Control, Nudity, One Shot, Other, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Wally isn’t sure what’s real and what isn’t.  Savatar’s been pulling his strings too much and too often for him to be sure of what is actually happening.





	Puppet and Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A little one off pwp that I had in my head while working on another story.

Wally got the call that there was a fire near by, so he ducked into an ally way, changed into his suit and sped towards the fire.  He looked at the six story building on fire and started doing what Barry had taught him.  Go fast enough to have the time to scope out the situations.  Get the ones in the worst positions out first.  Then tend to the people you can get out the quickest.  In a whir of light and air one by one people were being dropped off outside their homes till they were all standing outside their building confused.  Wally finished and was standing there panting when one of the guys from the building walked up to him.   
  
“No thanks needed.” Wally blurred his face.   
  
“Yeah... uh.. about that... why’d you pull us all out of our beds?” Wally frowned and looked back to realize the building wasn’t on fire.  He blushed and apologized, saying he’d got a call that the building was on fire.  “You really need to get your eyes checked kid.” The people went back inside and Wally sped back to the alley to change.  What was wrong with him.  He’d been having these strange headaches and hallucinations for a while now.  He sped back to Star Labs, he’d ask HR what to do.   
  
It only took seconds to be back there and down to the speed lab where HR was working on something.  “Hey HR...”   
  
“Hey Wallace.” HR barely looked up from his coffee only to nearly drop it.  “Uh.. Wallace... um... I... uh..” He blocked his eyes with his coffee cup.   
  
“Something wrong HR?”   
  
“Wrong... no... nothing’s... wrong... healthy... but not wrong... um... why... why aren’t you wearing clothes?” HR looked away and Wally blinked confused but looked down and realized he was standing there utterly naked and blushed, ducking behind something.   
  
“Shit.  I.. I thought... I don’t...” He was panicking.   
  
“I mean... I’m flattered... I just... I like women you know... and... don’t get me wrong you’re a good looking guy... it’s just...”   
  
“HR!” Wally waled.  “I wasn’t hitting on you.”   
  
“Oh.  You weren’t?  Oh.  That’s kind of a let down.”   
  
“I don’t know what happened.  First the fire that wasn’t there, then I changed out of my costume and some how didn’t put my clothes back on... I just... I don’t know what to do here.” Wally was hiding behind a console.   
  
“Well... the first step should be some pants...” HR went to where they kept extra clothes for the speedsters to change into in case something happened or caught fire.  And came around the console to give them to Wally.  “Nope. No, no no no.  The first step is to either stop or finish that.” HR turned around entirely and Wally frowned before looking down and realizing he was furiously masturbating and couldn’t make his hand stop.   
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”   
  
“Well I’d call it being a healthy male in his twenties...”   
  
“I mean I’m not doing this.”   
  
“I think your hand says otherwise.” HR quipped.   
  
“I’ll see you later.” Wally zipped out.   
  
“PLEASE BE WEARING PANTS NEXT TIME WALLACE!” HR yelled after him.  “Kids today.” He shook his head and went back to work.   
  
Wally flashed home, hopping into the shower and heading to his room.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so geared up.  Or why he’d ran naked to see HR or all the way home naked.  But at least he could finish what he’d started in the labs.  Laying out on his bed he took himself in hand, stroking along his hard cock and vibrating to bring himself off a couple times before his altered state of euphoria kicked his brain enough for him to realize he wasn’t on his bed.   
  
“Uh... son...” Joe was standing there, as were the others, because Wally was laying on Cisco’s desk in the Cortex, utterly naked covered in his own cum from having jerked off a dozen times or so.   
  
“Not again.” Wally closed his eyes and flashed out of the room.   
  
“Again?” Joe turned to the group.   
  
“Yeah, I’m not sure if he’s just not handling the extra hormones or if he really likes being caught or what, but that’s like the sixth time this week I’ve caught him some where.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Something ain’t right with that boy.” Joe shook his head.  “Wait, what extra hormones?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
